Ginbara Shura Academy
by Diru-Shi-Kuro
Summary: Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Kankaku and Chiyo got to the best school but also worst school around: Ginbara Shura Academy. They have rivals and 5 hightop respected fighters always watching them! Guess what, the G-Boys have their competition cut out for them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the school, and Kankaku. Shi- shi owns Chiyo. We also own 7 other characters that I (we) will be introducing into the story soon. Vocabulary: sumimasen - Sorry ohayougozaimasu - Good Morning sumimasen - Excuse me non - No ui - Yes hajimemashite - Nice to meet you adiosu - Goodbye reidou - Mother daifu - Father ******************************  
  
Usagi sighed as she looked at the flower arrangements in front of her. Today was not her day, first she went home to find that she was going to have to watch Shingo, then she got a call from Rei saying that she's moving, then Minako goes and decides to get pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't like Minako's decision; she was going to be a godmother soon. She was happy for both of them. It's just that, everything was changing from what it was supposed to be.  
'I'm not complaining though,' Usagi thought as she moved to get a better view of the next arrangement, 'I mean I get to be happy, Mamoru gets to be happy and Minako gets to be happy. Plus, they have a new arrival coming. If I hadn't split with Mamoru then him, Minako and I would be depressed wrecks. Although I don't think Haruka took it to well that we had broken up, not that she minded much it was that I was alone now, at least that's what I think. Oh well. Oh! I like these, they're perfect for Rei's farewell present' Usagi finished her musings as she came upon 9 different colored roses surrounding a beautiful red on in the middle.  
Usagi walked up to the counter pushing past all the teens that were crowding the store. When she finally made it up she ordered the 10 roses she had seen. 'Each one is the color of one of our planetary colors' Usagi thought smiling. She took her order and started for The Crown, where she had told Shingo to stay so she could buy some flowers for Rei.  
As Usagi walked towards the Crown up ahead she thought about what had happened in the past year.  
'It's been about a week since the last rouge youma. Let's see, where did everything start to change? Ah that's right; after Chaos attacked and was defeated two new sailor scouts were awakened. They would be Celestial Phoenix and Celestial Nemesis. I'm glad we got our final powers this year. Rei was happy to finally know her true power, as were the rest.' Usagi stopped a moment and looked at the moon crest around her neck, 'We wouldn't have our true powers had it not been for these crests and the heart crystals. Every one had gotten one, ultimately transforming into their ultimate forms. If I remember what Kan-chan and Chi-chan said right, then each crest holds the heart crystal, in which holds out planets gods power. Plus the goddess crystal. For me, my goddess crystal is the Silver Crystal.'  
Usagi sighed and looked toward the sky, 'It's scary now, not knowing what will happen next. Oh well, I have my scouts to help me. No, I have my soul sisters to help me. I also have my soul brother Mamoru. I think Setsuna knew we would split up, reidou, did you always know we wouldn't stay together?' Usagi started walking again and entered the crown.  
When she entered she found Shingo at the counter eating a chocolate ice cream and talking with Motoki. Usagi giggled as she walked over, catching both boys attention. Shingo's eyes lit up when he saw the flower arrangement in Usagi's hands. Motoki looked questioned when he saw them though. 'Rei didn't tell him? Maybe she forgot. Though she may have just wanted to startle him when he went to the new shrine down the block from him!' Usagi thought as she motioned for both boys to follow her. She rolled her eyes playfully as they called out for her to wait up.  
When they arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple they saw Rei coming down the steps in her school uniform, Usagi's eyes glittered with happiness as Mamoru and a pregnant Minako came down behind her holding hands. She smiled at them.  
"Rei, Minako, Mamoru!" She yelled up at them. They all looked down at her and smiled while hurrying down the steps to get to her. Rei hugged her tightly and ruffled Shingo's hair, and then kissed Motoki's cheek. 'They also make a good couple' Usagi thought in delight. Minako practically broke her back from her hug, and then hugged Motoki. Rei and Mamoru protested when she picked Shingo up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mamoru hugged Usagi gently and kissed the top of her head.  
"What's with every one?" Motoki and Shingo asked in union. Rei, Minako, Usagi and Mamoru exchanged glances. Motoki raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Well," Usagi started, "To put it simply, Mamoru and I broke the engagement 3 months ago, He and Minako got together, Minako is now going to be a mother to everyone's delight and Rei is moving closer to you, her boyfriend." When she finished talking Shingo's eyes had widened and Motoki's mouth had dropped to the floor.  
"Oh. My. GOD!" Motoki and Shingo yelled. The girls giggled and Mamoru looked displeased. While Motoki and Shingo proceeded to process the new information, Usagi gave her arrangement of flowers to Rei.  
*  
"Reidou! Daifu!" Usagi called out as she and Shingo entered the house. Two replies of 'In here' came from the kitchen. Shingo ran up the stairs saying he was going to play video games. Usagi walked into the kitchen to see her parents sitting at the table looking like they had just made a very crucial decision. She was right.  
"Usagi, please sit down." Ikuko said gently as she looked at her daughter with love and anxiousness. 'Is that sadness I see?' Usagi thought as she slowly sat down. She could practically feel the tension in the air.  
"Princess. Your reidou and I have decided along with Ami, Kankaku, Chiyo's parents, and we included Makoto, that you all should go to Ginbara Shura Academy. Before you say anything, we think it will be more of a challenge for you there and that you'll learn how to defend yourself. We also believe you all will get to know more and be taught about more different things than if you were to go to a normal school." Kenji lightly said as he watched his daughter's facial expression. He winced slightly when he saw her bewildered look at his words 'Ginbara Shura Academy'.  
"You're, you're kidding. Right? I mean you know that is like the hardest school around! Further more, mostly boys go to the place, you've heard how harsh it is in that school, I can't go there!" Usagi was in shock at her parents' words. 'Today can't get any weirder can it?' She thought helplessly.  
"I'm sorry dear, but I really think, along with the other parents and Makoto, that you'll all do better there." Ikuko stated.  
"Anyways, you can show those boys that girls aren't weak. I know my baby won't be beaten by a bunch of little boys." Boasted Kenji and Ikuko rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics.  
The night was filled with reading over the school rules and regulations, how the school system works and showing her the uniform. 'This will be Hell' Usagi thought as she started to drift off to sleep. 'At least some of my friends will be there. Which reminds me, where has Setsuna been...' With that last thought in mind, Usagi fell asleep. ****************************** ****************************** Review please. I hope you like this. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	2. I Can't Wait

Usagi yawned as she sat up in bed. 'I HATE alarm clocks, I swear if I knew who made them I'd ring their neck!'. She grumbled as she looked the clock on the wall, 'It's only 6 in the morning.... I hate mornings. I hate school. I-Oh my god! I'm going to that new school today! NO! Ugh, time must cease soon. Before I go insane from not being able to get enough sleep'. Usagi hurriedly put on her new uniform and put the books her parents had gotten from the school into the backpack she received.  
  
'It looks like an American backpack. Interesting school indeed' She thought as she hopped down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she saw three suitcases, two nervous parents and a dead tired brother.  
"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking me," Usagi said as she reached for a peace of a bagel. Her parents looked at her with funny faces and her brothers head hit the table as he went back to sleep.  
"Sorry hun but, we're nervous. This is your first day to a new school. Plus the fact that it's a extremely hard school to be in and you'll be doing things like karate while studying for classes and balancing a normal life there all in one. I mean you are going to be staying there in the dorms," Ikuko stated.  
Usagi's face turned a few shades of blue as she started coughing on the piece of bagel in her mouth. She pounded on her chest and finally swallowed her food.  
"I'M STAYING THERE?????" She yelled in bewilderment and watch as her brother twitched as her parents slightly shook their heads. Usagi could have cried has she not been in shock.  
'No~ I'm staying there for a whole school year. Life could not get worse. Don't say that Usagi, or it will. Man look at yourself Usagi, you're becoming insane, talking to yourself shows that your old.' Usagi almost giggled at herself for her thoughts.  
"We're sorry we didn't tell you last night but, we thought it'd be better to tell you in the morning. You and the girls will need to go to the office when you get there. For your dorm room numbers and keys, plus your sketch pads and what ever else you'll need. Oh! Your ride will be here in about 10 minutes. You should go wait outside. We'll miss you, kick boy butt there if they try anything K sweety? Good." Kenji while saying this was leading Usagi to the door with her stuff.  
They waved good-bye when her ride finaly came. Shing lay sleeping in the kitchen with a 'I Love You Bro.' card in his hands. He unconsciously snuggled closer to the letter he held. *  
"If I had known I'd be the last getting in the ride I would have taken a soothing bath and not a quick shower!" Makoto yelled out and sighed.  
"Man, am I always the last one on a ride?" She smiled as her 4 girl companions helped her load her stuff into the trunk.  
"Girl, Had I called you up and told you, you would have thrown a fit," Kanku said as she rolled her eyes. "At least you didn't have to wait for some one else get out of the shower so you could take one." She said while jabbing her thumb in Chiyo's direction.  
Chiyo in return stuck her tongue out at her. Ami was engrossed in the school regulation and rules book. Usagi was giggling at every one and the driver was smiling like no tomorrow.  
'I can't wait for our lives to begin here. This is going to be major fun. Maybe there are cute guys there... Heh, I'm becoming to much like Minako.' Usagi thought as they drove off to the girls new home for the next 9 months. ********************* Review please. I hope you like it ^.^ Thanks to all those that reviewed. I appreciate you encouragement. I know it's short but, I have so much to do it's not funny. I promise as soon as I can I shall update. Don't worry, the character will stay IN character. Well, for the most part anyways ^_^' 


End file.
